


Rubik's cube [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ever wonder how much you're willing to take? How much further you can go?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubik's cube [vid]




End file.
